Lost Memories
by Fang Grinder
Summary: One-shot. Ash wakes up to find out that his friends have forgotten about him. And his pokemon are missing, can he regain his friends memories and recover his pokemon? Advanceshipping. Sorry for the repost, major interent problems.


**Well, I'm back and first off; I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my first one-shot. Your opinions and criticism means alot to me.**

**This one-shot doesn't completely follow the series story line, so I think this would be called a AU. I'm still new here, so I don't know much about your costoms. Anyway,I hope you all enjoy my secound one-shot. I'm new to the mystery gener, but I'll try my best.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Five more minutes mom…"

That was the lazy words of young trainer named Ash Ketchum, the rays of the Sun trespassed through the tent which the boy slept in with his faithful partner Pikachu right next to him. Ash and Pikachu slept peacefully in their tent, but the rays of the Sun disturbed the trainer, he shifted side to side trying to ignore the sun light, but failed to do so. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his back and scanned the small area. He found his partner sleeping next to him, a smile formed on his face as he watched his pokemon sleeping happily. Ash didn't want to wake up his starter; so he got up silently and left the tent without awaking the electric mouse.

As he got out, he found a group of three quietly eating breakfast, a look of disappointment came upon his face as he watched the three people eat. He knew these people as Brock, May and Max, respectfully. Even though he looked disappointed, he shook it off and grabbed his backpack, which was conveniently next to his tent, and searched through it until he came to find what he wanted, his toothpaste, toothbrush and a bottle of water. He left with those items and went without being noticed. After brushing his teeth, he came back and placed said items inside his backpack. Ash turned his sight to his friends and saw that they were still eating breakfast, this time he put up a smile and walked towards them.

"Hey guys, how come you didn't wake me up to tell me that breakfast was ready?" Ash asked with a slightly uneven tone.

The group gave a questioning look at the trainer who came up to them.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about." Asked Brock.

"Come Brock, don't play dumb with me." Ash's tone became annoyed. "You know that you forgot to wake me up and tell me that you guy were eating."

"How did you know my name?" Brock asked quite surprised.

"Very funny, Brock." He replied with a fake laugh. "Now you forgot who I am, right? What now? Max and May also forgot who I am, too." Ash spoke sarcastically.

"How do you our names?" Asked the coordinator. "Is this some kind of joke you're trying to pull?"

"Look stranger, I don't know if you're crazy or just confused." Max said. "But we don't know you, and besides that, where did come from?

"Gee Max; I just came out of my tent." He said as if it were obvious.

"What tent?" May questioned the trainer.

"The one that's over…there…"

Ash had turned around to point at his tent's location, but as he glanced back he saw that the tent wasn't there anymore and what surprised him more was the fact that all of his belongings has disappeared mysteriously. He ran toward the spot were his tent was once set, Ash waved his hands around the area like a blind man trying to feel for his tent. Ash was in complete shock; his tent just vanished along with Pikachu and every thing that belonged to him. Ash's thoughts were merely considering that he misplaced his tent, but that thought was quickly thrown away.

As soon as he noticed that his tent was gone, he started to call Pikachu and run to every near by bush, but to every cry, Pikachu would not reply. He grew ever more worried for his pokemon, but after giving some thought, he searched around his waist; trying to feel for his pokebelt, but only to find nothing. Ash started to rant mature words under his breath.

His rants weren't unnoticed, Brock found the boy's words unnecessary. Brock stood up and walked to the boy. He placed his arm on Ash's shoulder; trying to calm him down. Ash looked at the breeder's squinty eyes and took a deep breath.

"Brock…what's going on?"

"I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but seeing that you know our names you must have something to do with us." The breeder replied with a serious look on his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Five hours had passed by since Brock had calm down Ash, it was afternoon, and Ash had not spoken to his friends about his current situation, due to the disappearance of his Pokémon. Ash was in a slight state of shock, leaving the trainer mute, never speaking a word. His friends, which they had seem to forget about him, were trying to figure out if he was okay or was just a crazy traveler.

"Hey, Brock." A brunette whispered to Brock. "Who's the crazy guy, and are you sure we can trust him?" May said pointing at the trainer sitting on a trunk.

"I don't seem to remember who he is, but he knows our names, and that could only mean that we must have met somewhere or sometime ago." The breeder replied; scratching his chin wisely.

"If anything, we shouldn't trust him, anyone could know ours names and say that we knew each other." Max added; crossing his arms. "I mean, May and I are known well because of our father, and don't forget Brock, you were the Pewter City gym leader." Max said in a knowing way.

"Max has a good point there, Brock; anyone could know our names because of our reputation." May agreed with her younger brother. "But then again, there is something about him that says we've actually met before."

"You all have a good point, but we could only learn more if we ask him what he knows about us, namely our personality. It's a good way to see if he really knows us." Brock turned his direction to Ash.

The group walked towards the frustrated boy, as they came closer they heard small sobs and sniffs coming from him. May, who had a feeling that she knew him, frowned as she heard Ash's small cries, deep down her heart was telling her that Ash was her friend and that she need to comfort him. But her head was saying to ignore him; he was nothing but a stranger to her and that he had nothing to do with her life. On the other side, Max judged Ash and didn't trust him; his judgment clouded his vision from seeing a friend, other than a stranger. As for Brock; his mind was far to confused, he wanted Ash to explain his side of the story.

Ash saw that his friends were coming towards his direction; he immediately tried to regain himself and hide his sadness.

"Ash, right?" Asked Brock.

Ash just nodded, not looking at the group.

"You say that you know us and that we were once friends, right?" He asked again.

"Yeah…" Ash replied silently.

"Do you think you could tell us how you know us?" May asked kindly.

As soon as Ash heard her voice, he jerked his head and looked into the coordinator's sapphire eyes. While looking into her eyes, he felt as if time had completely stopped and that he and May were the only ones in the world. But he pushed that aside, remembering that his pokemon were missing and that Brock, May and Max had forgotten about him.

The situation, which Ash stood in, was a complete nightmare and a living inferno. But even he knew that he had been in deadlier, sadder and weirder situations than this one, even if he wanted to cry, Ash knew he couldn't. Ash wanted to show that he was strong and not weak, trying to prove that he was _man_ enough to handle this awkward moment.

"Yeah…but first, my memory is kind of fuzzy about yesterday. I can't exactly say what happened yesterday, but I can say that I've know you guys for quite some time. We've been traveling together in Hoenn for a while and-" Ash was cut short by Max.

"Okay, forget that; just tell us how you know so much about us!" Max blurted out, sounding annoyed.

"Okay…cool down, Max" Ash raised his hands in defense. "Let's see…well first off, I met May in an awkward way, and to cut things short; May ended up without a bike and joined me on my journey here in Hoenn." Ash replied with a weak laugh.

"Hold on." May stepped in. "I never had a bike and I started my journey alone until I met Brock, and Max joined us along the way." May said digging into her memories of the past.

"Come on May, you got to remember the first time we met, after all you did say that you wouldn't forget about me frying your bike and that I owe you a new one." Ash said trying to remind May of the bike incident.

May started to pounder, scratching her chin, she tried as much as she could but couldn't seem to find those memories.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I can seem to remember what you're talking about. The only thing I can remember is when I started my journey and ended up traveling with Brock and Max." May replied reassuring her chain of memories.

"Okay then…Brock, you got to remember how we met." Ash said a small glimmer of light that shined in his eyes, hoping that Brock would remember.

"Sorry, but I can't recall actually meeting you, Ash. I started my journey trying to be the best-" Brock was cut short.

"The best pokemon breeder, that's your dream, and May, your dream is to become the top coordinator." Ash interrupted, finishing Brock's sentence while adding his own.

Brock and May were taken by surprised, Ash maybe a stranger to them, but he knew a bit more about than any normal stranger would know. Both had a feeling that Ash was indeed their friend, but their memories led them to another fact and they would neglect the boy's stories. There was only one that still doubted Ash; it was none other than Max. Due to the fact that he solely trusted his own memories; he won't believe Ash, let alone because he didn't know him. Even though the others weren't completely convinced, they still had their doubts about it, but were slowly getting convinced.

Max was starting to get annoyed with his friend and sister, mainly because they were starting to believe the trainer. He decided to intervene.

"Are you guys going to believe him?" Max suddenly asked. "Because to me it's obvious that he is lying about everything." He added.

"But Max, I'm sure he's not lying, because I sort of feel…"May paused for a moment. "I feel like we actually had a bound." May blushed faintly; having thought that she had feelings for the trainer.

"You're imagining things, sis." Max assured. "I bet he's just trying to confuse us all, and in some way, steal from us." Max finished; shooting Ash a glance.

"I'm not trying to steal from you guys, I swear!" Ash defended himself from Max's theories. "And I do know you guys." He finished, almost whispering.

"Prove it! Max shouted. "Do you have any evidence about you ever meeting us, huh?"

Ash was about to respond, but didn't. Instead, he stared aimlessly at the ground, his face showing sadness. He knew that Max had a point, he had no evidence to prove that they knew each other, but he did know one thing; the friendship they had was unbreakable, and that he was determined to bring those old memories back. The memories of his friends…

Ash's frown soon changed into a smile. The group looked confused.

Why was he smiling? Was the question Brock, May and Max thought to themselves. He had just finished losing his pokemon, and his friends, who had forgotten about him, and he was smiling. They had no idea why he was smiling. Maybe he snapped and lost his sanity.

"You know…" Ash started. "I just remembered something…something that can prove that we've met."

Ash stood up from where he was sitting, he looked at his friends with a big grin and a happy expression. Ash started searching through his pockets until he found the item he was searching for. Ash pulled it out and showed it to them. It was a half ribbon, it had a few scratches on the metal area, but it still shined like new. Brock, May and Max stared at it with interest, they examined it very carefully and found nothing special from the ribbon. To them it was just a ribbon cut in half. May looked closer at it; she started to feel weird because of the half ribbon. Her mind was completely unaffected by it, but her heart rejoiced, she felt a strong attachment with that particular ribbon.

"May, I know you have the other half of the ribbon and I know you've always kept it every since the Terracotta contest we participated in." Ash said to the coordinator. "We cut the ribbon in half as proof of are friendship."

Memories of that day started to flood his mind, the day when he and May gave a spectacular battle, a battle that went down history for Terracotta City. Ash knew that he wouldn't forget that day, and to him, it was one of the best days of his life. At first, Ash thought that the ribbon was proof of his friendship with May, but slowly he started to grow closer and closer to the coordinator. After he became too close to May, he discovered that he had a crush on her. Well it wasn't exactly Ash that discovered that he had a crush on May, but Brock. After the Terracotta contest, Brock had notice how close Ash and May became, Brock thought that he was just rushing that theory. But after merely two weeks, he realized that they were close to each other, and if there was one thing he needed to do first was to see if Ash and May knew how close they exactly were.

Ash knew that Brock would notice quickly, and that he would want to talk with either him or May. Unfortunately, he went to Ash.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hey, Ash." The breeder called. "Come over here, we need to talk for a moment."_

_Brock motioned his hand, signaling Ash to follow him. Ash followed him until they came to a shady area of the forest and were out of earshot._

"_What is it, Brock?" Ask the happy trainer._

"_We need to talk about you and May." Brock said seriously._

"_What do you mean?" Ash asked unaware of what Brock meant. "There's nothing between me and May, other than us being best friends."_

"_What I mean is that you have a crush on May, and there's no point in saying that you don't, because I know a crush when I see one." Brock smiled slyly at Ash. "And right now, you have a huge crush on May."_

"_I-I do?" Ash asked, blushing crimson red. "I thought I was feeling sick or something."_

"_You are sick Ash, and that sickness is called love." Brock exclaimed dramatically._

"_What should I do, Brock?" He asked nervously, twitching a bit after Brock's dramatization. "I mean, I've seen these kind of things, but I never understood it."_

"_It's simple, just confess, easy as that." Brock replied casually._

"_Easy for you to say, you always do these things and always end up being rejected." Ash said, slightly cold._

_Brock instantly started sulking near a tree, trying to hide the dignity he had left and trying to forget Ash's truthful and painful words._

"_Alright, I'll try to tell her, but I'm not sure I can."_

_Ash walked away from the weeping breeder and went to look for May. When he found her, she was training with her Blaziken and Munchlax. To him, May was an angel; her beautiful sapphire eyes commented her wonderful brunette hair, along with her red traveling outfit and her lovely figure. Ash was almost drooling over his friend, but he regained himself and continued towards May. With every step he took, his stomach felt like it was twirling and his heart was picking up pace and felt his face heat up drastically. Ash felt that his heart was about to explode as he was only inches behind the coordinator. As if she knew, May turned around and greeted him._

"_Hi Ash." May greeted Ash with a cheerful smile. "You look kind of nervous, is something wrong?" She asked with an innocent face._

"_Yeah, everything is going great." Ash replied with a sheepish smile. "I just to talk with you…alone."__ He finished, his face as red as a Blaziken._

"_Oh, okay."_

_May recalled her pokemon back to their respectful pokeballs and followed Ash in suit. She was confused; she never thought that Ash would want to talk to her alone. Even though it was sudden, she followed the trainer and hid behind the trees where no one can see them or hear them. On the other hand, Ash was more nervous about it than he was at first, though it seemed that he was a bit calm, his heart was running wild as if it were on fire. But he was able to hide half of what he was feeling._

_The two of them were standing there, glancing at each other without saying a word to bring up a conversation, and finding it quite hard to do so. Ash already brought May to a private area where the two of them could share their conversation privately, but he was too nervous to even open his mouth. He felt like an idiot for bringing her there without even thinking how to express his feelings for her. Even though he was feeling like he was about to fall apart, Ash gathered up his courage and started to speak with the brunette._

"_May there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile and…" Ash stopped for a moment._

"_What is it?" She asked. "Are you sick, is it something bad?"_

"_No, trust me; I'm sure it's anything but bad." He replied with a sheepish smile._

_(__Oh man, now I think I screwed it. But it doesn't matter, I got to tell her.) Ash thought._

"_Ash, are you going to tell me what is it or not?" May asked the dazed trainer who snapped back to reality._

"_Oh, sorry. Now where was I?"_

_(__At this rate midnight will fall…) May thought, giving out a small sigh._

"_May, I've always saw you as a great friend and that we're really close to each other." Ash said while hiding his red face._

_May blushed after hearing his__ comment._

"_The point is that…that I l-" Ash was interrupted by an explosion not far from he and May._

_Smoke covered the area where Ash and May stood alone in. They could hear a very familiar laugh that was almost heard daily, a laugh that they wish to never hear almost every single day. As the smoke cleared, three figures appeared before them, it was none other than Team Rocket with the obvious attempt to try and steal Pikachu._

"_Team Rocket!" Ash and May yelled._

"_Well, well, what do we have here? The twerp and his girlfriend all alone, I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Jessie sneered._

"_She's not my girlfriend." Ash muttered quite clearly. _

"_Sorry for buggin' you twerps, but we got a pikachu to snag." Meowth smiled __maniacally._

"_Hold on, i__s it me or is Pikachu not with the twerp?" James asked, he noticed Pikachu missing from the picture._

"_Hey, James is right. Where'__s dat Pikachu?" Meowth asked, swinging his head side to side._

"_Sorry, but Pikachu isn't here right now." Ash replied annoyed with their appearance._

"_Why don't you guys just leave us alone and for once and get a life." May shouted at them._

"_Listen twerp, we aren't leaving until we get Pikachu!" Jessie yelled at the coordinator. "Just because we interrupted your little romance with your boyfriend here doesn't mean you have to shout at us."_

"_Ash is not my boyfriend." May implied, her face turning red._

_May afterward, threw her pokeball releasing Blaziken and crying its name with fierce force. T__eam Rocket flinch from the fire/fighting type's loud roar, but Jessie quickly threw her pokeball releasing Serviper. Just as the snake pokemon saw its opponent, Blaziken, it shook in fear knowing that it was now match for it. Jessie saw her Pokemon tremble in complete fear, but she didn't care about it, she just wanted Pikachu and she was willing to put her pokemon in such a frightening battle._

"_Serviper, use poison tail!" Jessie commanded._

"_Blaziken, dodge then use sky uppercut."_

_____

_Five minutes later, Team Rocket lost the battle and was blasted away with a powerful overheat from Blaziken, soon after saying "We're blasting off again!" After defeating Team Rocket, May called back her Blaziken to its pokeball and returned her attention to Ash. He was quite provoked by Team Rocket's sudden appearance during his confession; he seemed so angry and sad at the same time._

"_Ash, are you alright?" May asked with concern. "You seem to be very__ upset about them missin' up our conversation." _

"_Don't worry, I'm fine." Ash replied, assuring the coordinator. "Let's just head back to the camp site."_

_With that, they both walked back to the camp. Ash was very upset about the interruption, he was so close to confessing to his crush, but failed because of a mere nuisance called Team Rocket. He could have tried again, but he lost the courage to do so, and even though he's always proven to be brave and bold at times, he couldn't confess his love for his brunette friend. Things were just too complicated for the trainer.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though he failed that day to confess, he was still proud to make it so close, but he still had some regret about not telling her.

"Hey Ash, do mind coming back to Earth?" Brock asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry about that; I was just having a little flashback." He said sheepishly.

"Come on, are you going to explain what's with this hole ribbon thing or not?" Max almost shouted.

"I will, as soon May takes out the other half of it." Ash replied looking at the coordinator.

"But I don't have the other half; I've never even seen this ribbon before." May said honestly.

Ash turned the direction of his sight to the blue skies and let out a frustrating sigh. He never thought that it would be so hard to make his friend remember him, but all his attempts were fruitless. The only thing that brought hope to Ash was the half ribbon that he shared with May, but even that item that proved their friendship was meaningless to his friends, and even though he failed to bring back the memories, he was still willing to do anything to get them back.

_6 Hours later…_

After six painful hours later, Ash had, once again, failed to bring his friends back. He had tried everything from reacting some of their past events to narrating the most unforgettable moments. He did everything in his power to get those memories back, he told them the time they met Manaphy and how May cared for him like a mother. Though it was true to Ash, May said that she never heard of a Pokémon called Manaphy and that she never recalled being a mother to him. Ash had also hoped that the story of Lucario would help him, but that story was also new to them, nut it would just end with them saying "We don't remember any of that." This time Ash had completely lost hope of recovering his friends, all of his stories and interpretations were fruitless.

After his long and confusing day, Ash decided to rest a bit and see if could come up with something that might jog the memories of his friends. He took a short walk to find a nice spot to rest. And he did, Ash found a lonely tree on top of a small hill, the Sun's light shining down on the tree that created a shade on the small hill. Ash walk to the lonely tree and sat under the old wood. He found it quite comfortable sitting under the shades that were formed from the tree, he sighed and scratched the back of his head, feeling drained from the _magnificent day_ that brought so much pain to the trainer. Ash thought that he should get some shut-eye and rest, and quickly fell asleep.

But it had not been long since the trainer fell asleep and a brunette girl appeared. Giggling, she walked towards the sleeping trainer and sat beside him, without waking Ash up. She stared with interest at the trainer; he had a sweet and innocent face. May blushed after those thoughts, she didn't know why, but she felt attached to him and also very safe around him. May leaned closer to the trainer, not knowing why she was doing so, until their lips were only inches away. May could feel his breath brush her lips; she felt her heart skip a beat and almost flinched after the sudden skip. But she continued to move forward. As their lips met, May could hear her heart beat increase drastically, but she pressed on anyway. She thought she was imagining Ash kissing her back, but she wasn't, Ash was kissing back passionately while still asleep.

She felt a surge pass through her mind, and all of a sudden, flashbacks of her journey with Ash came back to her. May's mind was being flooded with memories of her journey with the trainer. She separated her lips from him and threw herself away. She quickly ran away without waking Ash up and continued to run until she found Brock and Max. She explained everything that happened to them, even the kiss, they were slightly shocked because of her actions, but Brock and Max weren't completely convinced about May's explanation. So she took them to the sleeping trainer.

"May, are you sure you aren't imagining things?" Max asked. "Besides your little _moment_ with Ash, I'm sure you're just making things up." Max said, empathizing _moment_.

"I'm not making it up!" May shouted, blushing after her brother's comment. "And I can prove it."

"How? By kissing him again." Max sneered.

"I'm going to rip your-" May stopped at mid-sentence.

"Why don't you guys just calm down, I'm sure we can figure out what's going on as soon as we get to Ash." Brock interrupted, stopping the siblings from killing each other.

Surely, they reached the trainer, still sleeping, under the tree and smiling. Brock was the first to reach him, and woke him up.

"Ash, wake up." Brock said calmly.

"Pikachu…thunderbolt…" Ash mumbled, still in deep slumber.

Ash, still dreaming, felt a rush of electricity run through his body, and making the boy jump from his sleep. Ash quickly opened his eyes and scanned the area around him, he wasn't under the tree on the small hill, but he was in his tent. Ash was absolutely confused, the last place he remembered he was in; was under the tree on the hill. He rushed out the tent and found Pikachu in front of him. Pikachu had a sheepish smile, and ran towards the coordinator; leaping into her arms. She smiled at him.

"So, you're finally a wake." She said with an innocent smile.

"We were starting to worry that you would miss breakfast." Brock added.

"Well, this is Ash; after all, he's always waking up late." Max implied.

"_Wait…it was all a dream...?"_ Ash thought to himself. _"But…that kiss…was so real."_ Ash touched his lips gently. (Not in a gay way.)

Ash simply shrugged it off and ran to his friends. His expression showing much happiness, and as always, he would enjoy his breakfast with his friends. But even though it was a dream, he felt that the kiss he shared with May was as real as anything he has ever experienced, and the rest of the day went like any other, he never told them about his dream, but enjoyed having such a wonderful one, except losing his Pokemon was horrifying, but still delightful. They may not be real memories, but he's sure on one thing, that those memories won't be…Lost Memories. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, I gave it my all. I never knew that there were execptions for English grammar rules, since I discovered that, it mayde it more difficult for me to write this one. Please drop a review.**

**Oh, sorry if Max's character was kindda off, but knowing him, he would only rely on his memories. I hope that my next one-shot won't take so long to make, unlike this one... **


End file.
